Relationships, Feelings, and the real Kadic JH
by jingy
Summary: What really goes on at Kadic. Odd starts to think that he has feelings for Ulrich but doesn't want to lose his friendship. Jeremie finds out a dark secret about Aelita and Yumi and Ulrich want to get together but X.A.N.A. is up to something big.
1. Default Chapter

AN: Well, this is my first fan fiction so here goes nothing. Please remember to read and review. All constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames. This fic has to do with gay issues , so please keep our immaturity to yourself.

Ch.1 Odd's feelings

It was morning time at Kadic JH. Odd just woke up and looked over at Ulrich who was still sleeping.

He looks so good when he's asleep Odd thought.

He always knew that he was gay but he had never told anyone, even his best friends. Odd always thought Ulrich was cute but never told him so because he was afraid that Ulrich wouldn't be his friend anymore. Ulrich yawned and that brought Odd out of his thoughts.

"Good morning" Odd said.

"Hey" Ulrich replied. "What time is it" he asked.

"It's time to get up and get some breakfast" Odd retorted.

Ulrich stretched and sat up in his bed. While he chose his clothes for the day, Odd was staring intently at Ulrich's body.

"What are you looking at" Ulrich said.

"Nothing" Odd said in return.

"Ok, well hurry up cause I'm hungry and I want some breakfast now" Ulrich said impatiently.

"Ok chill out, I'm comin'".

As the two friends hurried out of the dorm and to the cafeteria, they met up with Jeremie. "What's up guys"?

"Nothing" Odd said,

"Did you sleep well"?

"Well, not really". "Aelita and I sorta had a fight". "It's just that she's been acting so weird lately and I don't know what's going on".

"I'm sure you two will work it out, but for now, could we please get to the cafeteria". Ulrich said rather testily.

"It's not like you to be so hungry". Odd said. "That's my job".

As the friends entered the cafeteria they noticed something was amiss. Sissi was sitting at their usual table.

"What do _you_ want" Ulrich said.

"Why hello Ulrich dear, I just wanted to sit next to my lover".

"In your dreams Sissi" Ulrich responded.

"Well fine, who wants to sit with you losers anyway".

"It's always the same thing with her isn't it" Odd said.

"You know, you two wouldn't make such a bad couple" Jeremie teased.

"Will you please shut up" Ulrich said

"Jeez calm down" Jeremie said in reply. " I was just kidding".

"Well keep your comments to yourself" Ulrich said harshly.

Ulrich then got up and walked away.

"Wow, what was that all about" Yumi said suddenly, surprising the other two.

"Whoa, I didn't see you. I don't know what his problem is, maybe he just needs a little time alone. Maybe he's just unhappy" Odd said.

'But I know the perfect way to fix that'. Odd thought to himself.

Afternoon classes were cancelled for the day because of an accident in the science lab, so Odd decided to go talk to Ulrich. He found him in the park sitting by himself.

"Hi Ulrich, are you okay"?

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little agitated".

"Why, is everything alright"?

"Yeah, it's just the thing that Jeremie said about me and Sissi. I can't stand her and I wish that she would leave me alone".

"Why don't you tell it to her straight"?

"I don't know, I don't want to be cruel but if this keeps up I'll have to use drastic measures".

"What do you mean _drastic measures"._

"Maybe just a harmless practical joke".

"Ooh, that sounds fun, what do you have in mind"

"How about we replace her shampoo with green dye, that would show her".

"Sounds good"

Unbeknownst to the 2 friends, they were listened to by Jim.

"Okay you two, now that I know your plan, I'm going to report you to the principal".

"You can't prove anything". Odd said

"I've got it all on tape, now come on, to the principal's office"

**Principal's Office**

"Now can you two explain to me why you would want to embarrass my dear Sissi"?

"She's always bothering me and I want her to leave me alone".

"She's just trying to make friends. Now, I'm letting you guys off the hook but no more mischief alright"?

"Yes sir" Odd and Ulrich said in unison.

Odd and Ulrich left the principal's office and went back to their dorm. Ulrich was mad that he got in trouble because of Sissi.

"C'mon Ulrich. He just said that we should stay out of trouble, I don't think that he was mad".

"Just forget it Odd"

There was nothing to do so the 2 friends sat in their dorm. Odd started playing with his GameBoy and Ulrich wrote in his journal. Time passed and soon it was night. Odd was still wondering if he should reveal himself to Ulrich but thought better of it and decided not to. Nighttime finally came and the two boys were bored so they decided to play a game.

AN: the 1st chapter is kinda corny, but don't stop reading and remember to review!


	2. Ulrich's Confession

AN: hello everyone. I have some time on my hands so I decided to update my story. If u have questions or comments, email me. This story has to do with gay issues so if u have a problem with that…….then don't read this story. As always R&R&R&R (rest, relax, read, review)!!!!!!!!

When someone is thinking, it will have this '', when they're talking, it will have this "".

CH2. Ulrich's Confessions

It was night-time at Kadic and Ulrich was still pretty heated from that day, but he got over it and decided to play truth or dare with Odd in their dorm.

"Ok Ulrich, truth or dare".

"Truth"

"Fine then". "Is it true that you love Yumi"?

Odd never would have asked this question in fear of what Ulrich might say. If Ulrich _did_ like Yumi then Odd would never have a chance with him, because that meant he was straight.

"Uh…ummm" Ulrich blushed at the question. "Only as a friend"

'Phew that was a close one' Odd thought. 'Maybe I still have a chance'.

"Hello, earth to Odd".

"Oh, sorry about that, I kinda got distracted".

"By what"

" Well…can I ask you something"?

"Yeah sure" Ulrich said unsure of why his friend was acting so weird.

"W-well, it's j-just umm"? Odd stuttered as he scrambled for words.

"Yeah…."

" Why were you so mad today"?

"I was just in a bad mood"

"Oh" Odd cursed himself silently because he didn't have the courage to come out to his friend.

Suddenly, there was a bang on the door.

"Hey, it's lights out, why do I still hear you two talking"? Ulrich opened the door to find an angry Jim.

"Oh, sorry Jim". "We were just getting ready for bed".

"Well hurry it up" Jim said as he walked away

**Jeremie's room**

Jeremie couldn't sleep and he started to feel lonely so he decided to connect to Lyoko to talk to Aelita since she never slept anyway.

"Aelita, are you there"?

"Yes Jeremie, I'm here"

"How are things in Lyoko"?

"It's...uh…it's fine".

"Are you sure, I can run a scan real quick if you like"

"No, don't, everything is fine here".

"Aelita just let me do it so I can be sure that X.A.N.A. isn't up to something".

"DAMNIT JEREMIE, I SAID NO"!!!!!!!!!!

" Sorry Aelita, you don't have to lose your temper".

"Sorry Jeremie, but I have to go".

"Aelita wait"! But it was too late because she already cut the transmission to Jeremie.

"What was that all about"? Jeremie asked out loud but he decided to go to bed since there was no one to talk to.

**Next day in class**

"What's wrong Jeremie" Odd asked because his friend was all sulky.

"Aelita is acting strange and I don't know why" Jeremie explained " She even lost her temper and disconnected us while we were talking"

"Don't worry Jeremie, she's probably stressed out about X.A.N.A.".

"That's just the thing, I tried to run a scan to make sure that everything was ok but she got mad at me all of a sudden"

"That's not like her, she's usually asking _you _to run a scan because she afraid that X.A.N.A. has woken up"

The bell rang and the 3 friends got up and went to the cafeteria for lunch. Yumi was already there and she waved them over. Before anyone could say anything, Ulrich grabbed by the wrist and pulled her to a corner.

"Yumi, I have to tell you something".

"Yeah Ulrich"?

"I uh…well I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the movies on Saturday"

"Are you asking me out on a date Ulrich"?

"Uh…no, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the movies with me".

Yumi's hopes were crushed. She was in love with Ulrich but he didn't feel the same way about her.

"Sure"

They both walked back to the table and sat down. Ulrich was mad at himself for nit coming out straight to Yumi.

'Why can't I just tell her how I feel'

**Back in Lyoko**

Aelita was in X.A.N.A.'S lair.

"Good job my slave".

"Thank you master".

"The next time those humans come to Lyoko, you will destroy them". "Do you understand"?

"Yes master, I will destroy the humans".

AN: hoped you liked it. Remember to review before you go thanks. Sorry for the cliff-hanger but you'll see what happens next when chapter 3 comes out. (which should be sometime this or next week).


	3. Chaos & Discord

AN: hello everybody, thanx for reading my story so far. This chapter is ahead of schedule because I don't like to keep people waiting. As always RRRR.

Ch.3 Chaos and Discord

Saturday, Ulrich and Yumi's "supposed" time together.

"So Yumi, did you like the movie"?

"Yeah, it was so cool".

"So what do you want to do now"?

"Uh, well it doesn't really matter to me"

"Do you want to go back to my dorm"?

"Ok".

So the two friends walked back to Ulrich's room but to their dismay, Odd was their blaring his rock music.

"Odd...do you mind"? Ulrich said rather testily.

"Huh"?

"Can you turn down the music"?

"What"? "I can barely hear you"?

Ulrich took off Odd's headphones and yelled into his ear.

"CAN YOU TURN THE MUSIC DOWN"?

"AHH"! "You don't have to yell in my ear".

Yumi had a sad look on her face.

"Ulrich… maybe I should go".

"No, don't go".

"I really think I should go. I'll see you guys on Monday".

Yumi walked out into the hall and burst into tears. Why did Odd have to ruin everything?

'Now I'll never be able to tell Ulrich how I really feel' Yumi thought to herself

**Back in the room**

"ODD, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM"?

"What"? "I didn't do anything".

"You ruined things with me and Yumi".

"No I didn't, I was just-"

"SHUT UP"! "I hate you" Ulrich said coldly.

"Ulrich, I…"

"Don't talk to me".

Ulrich was about to go through the door but Odd grabbed his wrist.

"Ulrich wait".

"Get off of me"

"Ulrich I just want to apologize".

"I said GET THE HELL OFF ME"!

Ulrich pushed Odd to the ground. Outraged, Odd pulled Ulrich down with him and soon they were wrestling. Ulrich punched Odd on the nose causing it to bleed. Odd kicked Ulrich in the groin and left him in a lot of pain. Jeremie happened to be on his way to chat with them when he saw what was happening.

"Stop it you guys". Jeremie said as he tried to pull the boys off of each other. Ulrich lost it and he grabbed the first thing that touched his hand. It happened to be the thick textbook for Mrs. Hertz's class. He hurled the book at Odd and it hit him on the head and knocked him out. Jeremie was terrified at what he saw.

"Odd, Odd, are you alright"? Odd just laid there motionless. Jeremie turned to look at Ulrich, who just looked at him with a cold stare.

"Served the bastard right".

"Ulrich, you could have injured him badly".

"So what, he messes up everything, I hate him".

"Well will you at least help me get him to the infirmary"?

"Whatever"

The two boys half carried half dragged Odd the infirmary.

"What happened"? Dorothy asked as she laid Odd on a cot.

"We got into a little fight"

Just then, Jim walked in.

"Whoa, what happened here"?

"Ulrich and Odd got into a fight and it looks like Odd got the worst of it".

"Will Odd be alright"? Jeremie asked

"He should be". "Jim, maybe you might want to handle the other one".

"Yeah".

Jim and Ulrich were headed to the principal's office.

"Ulrich, what do you have to say for yourself"?

Ulrich was silent.

"Ulrich, we will not accept fighting in this school, you have detention for the rest of the week, you're dismissed".

Ulrich walked back to his room and plopped down on his bed. A picture with him and Odd in it caught his eye. He sighed as he turned the picture face down.

"I'll always hate him" Ulrich said to himself. Just then, his mobile rang and Jeremie was on the line.

"Hey Ulrich, what you did to Odd was wrong".

"Look, I don't need you badgeringme"

"Well I also called to say that there were some weird things happening in Lyoko and I was wondering if you would go there and check it out"

"Not now Jeremie, I just want to be alone".

"Ok, Goodnight"

Ulrich sighed as Jeremie hung up. He felt really bad at what he did to Odd but he couldn't make himself look weak by apologizing.

'Besides, he probably won't even forgive me' Ulric thought. He was tired and he didn't want to think about anymore so he turned off the lights and went to sleep

AN: . I should have ch.4 up soon. Please remember to review as you go thanx.


	4. Depression & Anguish

AN: Sorry for the delay. School has been hectic and I haven't had much time to write. Anyway, please enjoy and review.

Ch. 4 Depression Anguish

Following the events of Odd and Ulrich's fight, the whole gang's friendship took a turn for the worst.

**Lunchtime-Cafeteria**

Ulrich was sitting alone because Odd had to stay in bed because of his concussion and Jeremie and Yumi were visiting him. Ulrich groaned as Sissi came by.

"Hi Ulrich dear".

"Go away Sissi"

"But I just wanted to talk to you". She said as she sat next to him.

"It's so sad that your little group broke up".

"SHUT UP SISSI, WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AWAY"?

"Why would I do that since you're all alone and Yumi's not here to bother us".

"Get away from me now". Ulrich hissed

"Not unless you go out with me". Sissi said defiantly.

Ulrich was fed up with her so he grabbed his drink and poured it on her.

"AHH, Ulrich what's your problem"?

"YOU ARE, YOU'RE ALWAYS BOTHERING ME"!

"But Ulrich-".

"GET OUT OF MY FACE"!

"Hey, what's going on here"? Jim asked as he came to see what all the commotion was about.

"Ulrich poured his juice on me for no reason".

"Ulrich, I think it's time that you paid a visit to the principal"

**Principal's Office**

"Sissi started it. She's always trying to flirt with me and I've had enough".

"Sissi, is this true"? The principal asked.

"Well, I wouldn't call it flirting, I was just trying to make friends with him".

"Well I don't want to be friends with you". Ulrich spat.

"Well Ulrich, there's nothing I can do here. I want you to go back to your room for the rest of the day".

"Are you suspending me"? What about Sissi"?

"I think you overreacted and I don't see any fault in her actions".

"ARGHH, I HATE THIS PLACE".

Ulrich stormed off to his dorm. He knew Odd would be there because he hadn't been to class because of the concussion he got from his fight with Ulrich. But to Ulrich's dismay Jeremie and Yumi were there also.

"Oh, hi Ulrich" Jeremie greeted

"Shut up, why don't you just leave".

"Why do you have to be so rude"? Yumi asked

"I can talk to him however I want to"

"You have serious issues" Jeremie said.

Ulrich was mad at that statement because he didn't have issues. People wouldn't leave him alone and everyone was making his life miserable. Ulrich pinned Jeremie to the wall.

"Don't ever say that to me again, got it".

"Ulrich let go of him now" Yumi yelled.

Ulrich let Jeremie go. As he was leaving he looked at Yumi with disgust. Back in the room the 3 friends talked about Ulrich's behavior.

"What the heck is his problem" Jeremie said.

"Maybe we should tell the counselor about this. I mean, look at what he did to Odd and what he was about to do to you.

"He's starting to get dangerous" Jeremie agreed.

Odd had heard enough. Yeah Ulrich had beaten him up but that was his own fault. He had messed up his date with Yumi.

"Will you guys just leave him alone"?

"Odd, he hurt you". Yumi responded.

"…It was my fault. I shouldn't have, messed up his date with you."

"That's no excuse for him hurting you".

"Stop picking on him". Odd got up and was about to go out the door when Yumi blocked his path.

"Odd, are you crazy"? "Look at what he did to you, don't be stupid".

"I'm not being stupid, I'm just doing what I think is right".

"Odd, Yumi is right". Jeremie said

"SHUT UP, I'll do what ever I want to do".

With that said, Odd ran out off the room to look for Ulrich.

'Maybe if I apologize enough, Ulrich will be my friend again' Odd thought.

Odd found Ulrich in the park next to the manhole that took them to the factory.

"Uh…Ulrich"

"Yeah, what do you want"?

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and I understand if don't want to be my friend anymore".

Ulrich knew in his heart that he was wrong for hurting Odd.

"It's ok, I'm sorry too".

"Why are you sorry, it was my entire fault".

"I overreacted and I shouldn't have hurt you".

"It's ok"

Odd gave Ulrich a quick hug and they both started walking back to the dorm. All of a sudden Odd's cell rang. It was Jeremie.

"Hey Einstein, what's up"

"Odd, there's trouble in Lyoko. Head over to the factory, and see if you can find Ulrich".

"Ulrich's here with me and we'll be on our way".

"What's up"? Ulrich asked

"There's trouble in Lyoko and Jeremie wants us at the factory now".

"Ok, let's go"

Odd and Ulrich headed back toward the factory, but unbeknownst to the whole Lyoko gang, they were headed to their deaths.


End file.
